The Beat of Love
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: He was a disguising geek, she was a flirty disguiser. she's mikan and he's natsume...Three-shots..
1. Him

_Miharu: I'm in the mood to make a 2 shot story right now. so yeah…I'm just preparing for the near ending of my 1 Girl Makes All Boys Have World Wars story..Haha…Hope you enjoy this new story.._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GA__**… I just own the stupid story and grammars**_

**ENJOY ^.~**

_**~*~**_

_**The Beat of Love**_

Summary: He was a disguising geek, she was a flirty disguiser. she's mikan and he's natsume...

~*~

**Chapter 1: Him**

The students of class 3-A were still roaming around the room..All of them have their all activities like HIM...

He was a 4-eyed boy with a book on his hand always. He's the class 3-A's geek ...Natsume Hyuga...

Natsume Hyuga, a 15 yrs. Old boy with matching crimson-eyes and one black raven hair. He was smart as Albert Eistein that made all his classmates envy him. If only he wasn't a nerdy geek. I bet their will be a Fanclub declared right now..

Natsume was still reading a book named Algebra for College...but then his reading was disturbed by of course there dearest teacher... Anjo Narumi..

''Ohayo.. Minna-san..." narumi greeted with glee..

"good morning Narumi-sensei" All the students inside said except natsume..

Yep..natsume is indeed a geek..But still he's attitude doesn't fit he's geeky face.

"Okay, before we start our classes...let's of course see if all of the students in class 3-A are present .. I'll go start on the boys okay??" Narumi said and then started.

"Kokoro Yome." narumi said

_"Present"_

"Tobita Yuu"

_"present"_

"Mochiage"

_"Present"_

"Kitsume"

_"Present"_

And Natsume Hyuuga narumi said lastly.

"HN" natsume just simply said.

The boys are complete now let me start with the girls.........

Umenomiya Anna  
_"Present"_

Ogasawara Nonoko  
_"Present"_

Shouda Sumire  
_"Present"_

Imai Hotaru  
_"Present"_

And...

"Sakura Mikan"  
_*no answer*_

"Sakura Mikan???" narumi repeated again but still no answer. He slashed her name **once again **on his daily class record. mikan sakura was already cutting classes for almost 3 weeks already. Well the other teachers got used to it already except narumi. cause narumi fully knew that his Mikan was only trying to act cool. But her '_acting_' was kind of over-board already.

Sakura Mikan, 15 years of age is already _acting_ like a teen prostitute. well that's what her other _backstabbing-friends_ says. She always cut class, flirt with other boys. And for the love of God!! **6 boyfriends every 3 days**!! ohh boy...She was the high-school and middle-school department's boys dominator. She owns those two alluring Hazel-orbs with a matching smile that makes all boys start to drool...Not to mention she has those curves that wanted the boys to touch her more...The high-school boys declared her as _'sex goddess'_ and she didn't care at all..

But behind those opinions about her being a slut. Her _'real'_ friends knew that she was just pretending so that she could go seek revenge at _'someone_' whom stole her ex-boyfriend....

**Koizumi Luna..**

Koizumi Luna was a former student of Gakuen Alice ..She was well now transferred at Gakuen Alice US because of mikan, there were rumors that Luna turned into a black women and got her hair bald. _permanently bald_. due of mikan burning her into crisp....

_"I miss the mikan-chan before." Narumi thought sadly._

_"Mikan..." Hotaru and the rest of mikan's friend also thought sadly..Ohh how they miss her plain jane look..  
_  
On the other hand....

A girl on the branch of Sakura Tree was very busy gazing at the clear blue clouds. She looks like a innocent girl while staring at the clouds...not even noticing that a four-eyed boy was heading towards the Sakura Tree that she was leaning at...

"Oi. Polkadots, You should enter classes you know? don't act like the _'former'_ me..." A boy said huskily that made her eyes widened a little due of shock....

_"Natsume...."_she simply said.

**Mikan's POV**

"I was leaning on _'our'_ sakura tree gazing at the clouds like before. But then my gazing was stopped by a voice that I never expected to hear..

_'his voice.....natsume hyuga's voice'_

**END OF MIKAN'S POV**

**A/N: SUPPOSEDLY THIS WAS TO BE A 5 SHOT STORY...**

**~SO DID YOU LIKE IT OR HATE?? REVIEW OKAY??**

**~IF THIS STORY TURNED INTO A HIT..I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 1 GIRL MAKES ALL BOYS HAVE WORLD WARS WILL BE OUT TOM. :)**

**~TAKE CARE MINNA-SAN..:)**


	2. Her

_Miharu: LoL..I've just updated...haha..:))) Thanks to the reviewers who just did review this "warm-up" story.._

_Denden07  
_

_2Lazy2Makeanaccount_

_*_*_

_Too tired to log-in..._

_.Magic_

_Xxdarkness-angelxX_

_Thanks for reviewing minna-san...:D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GA__**… I just own the stupid story and grammars**_

**ENJOY ^.~**

_**~*~**_

_**The Beat of Love**_

Summary: He was a disguising geek, she was a flirty disguiser. she's mikan and he's natsume...

~*~

_Flashback:_

_On the other hand...._

_A girl on the branch of Sakura Tree was very busy gazing at the clear blue clouds. She looks like a innocent girl while staring at the clouds...not even noticing that a four-eyed boy was heading towards the Sakura Tree that she was leaning at..._

_"Oi. Polkadots, You should enter classes you know? don't act like the 'former' me..." A boy said huskily that made her eyes widened a little due of shock...._

_"Natsume...."she simply said._

_Mikan's POV_

_"I was leaning on 'our' sakura tree gazing at the clouds like before. But then my gazing was stopped by a voice that I never expected to hear.._

_'his voice.....natsume hyuga's voice'_

_END OF MIKAN'S POV_

_End of Flashback:_

The hazel-eyed girl & crimson-eyed boy just ended up staring at each other like as if there was **'something'** between them before.....something heartbreaking for both of them..Something that made them these like now.....

**Natsume's POV**

When will this staring contest end?? UGh....but hey...it's been awhile since we've stared at each other like this long..nah..I should cut this..

**End of Natsume's PoV..**

"Oi, Baka.. how long will you go stare at me like that. and what the freakin' hell are you doing in 'my territory' ??" Natsume asked coldly....

"First of all. I'm **not staring** at _you,_ I'm glaring at you for surprising me. Second this ain't your territory..It's me and my _ex_ --" she was cut short remembering that her ex was after all.....

_'Him'_

" Whatever you say polka." natsume just simply said **removing his fake huge eye glasses** slowly and messed his are completely....Now he really is natsume hyuga..ohh.. scratch that. what I meant is.. _'The hot Natsume Hyuga.'_

"Seriously natsume.. You look better that way than pretending to look like a stupid geek inside the campus." Mikan said honestly.

"Hn..." Natsume just simply said. But the truth is deep inside his cold emotionless heart, he was very happy for the fact that his _ex_ missed the past him...

The next thing that happened was mikan was the next one who removed those dark eye liners, very dark eye shadows and very dark red lipstick. She also let her hair down like before not tying it like a sluts hair.....She looks like the old mikan before. The campus sweetheart. She doesn't even look like a sex goddess right now..

"You also look better that way." natsume simply said.

The two students sat on the branch of sakura tree. Both gazing at the clear blue sky like there's no tomorrow...but that was stopped when mikan spoke..

"Neh..natsume.. tell me..." Mikan said hesitantly..

"tell you what?" natsume simply replied.

"Why did you betray me _before_??" Mikan replied back at natsume seriously while covering her eyes with her bangs.....

_Flashback:" _

_A very happy mikan immediately woke up early since after all it's her boyfriend's birthday!! She was very excited to give her Gift to her dearest boyfriend..._

_'Natsume Hyuga'_

_Yes..people..both of them are now officially couples for almost 1 1/2 year already..After all those cat-dog fights..Finally! They were already together..Much to there fans sadness.._

_Being Mikan Sakura, she happily hop on her way to their room class 2-A...but suddenly she fell flat on the floor due of bumping on a certain 'someone' and that's none other than her boyfriend.._

_'Natsume Hyuga'_

_"oi Baka, go get up or else other effin' fan boys might see your undie besides me..." natsume replied giving a hand on a Hurting mikan.._

_When he already grab and pulled mikan's wrist..He immediately pulled her closer to him that made there faces only few inches away from each other...much to mikan's nervousness and natsume's happiness.._

_"baka, next time watch were your going okay?? your lucky enough that I'm the one whom you bumped at..not a stupid fan boy who might have fainted due of seeing your panty." natsume said huskily which made mikan giggle..._

_"Geez..natsume..you know that your the only person who can see my undies." Mikan said seductively and crashed her lips on natsume's ..The kiss was very rough but yet full of passion and lust..[only for natsume] they were about to do something more than a kiss but they almost remembered that they are in the corridors.!!! For heaven's sake...and so that stopped their kissing session.._

_"Natsume..you should learn how to control those you know..I've notice that they're really raging." mikan said still clinging her hands on natsume's neck._

_"Hn." natsume just replied_

_"Anyways, my gift for you will be given later...." Mikan said without pulling away from natsume..._

_"HN..whatever" Natsume just said._

_"Ahem" A cough from hotaru cutted their flirting session....._

_"Bakas, you should do those things on private places you know..." Hotaru replied then pulled something behind her.._

_"Anyways, Oi Birthday..here's a birthday present for you..But don't open it here ..Just open it when your at your room already." Hotaru said icily heading towards her seat doing another invention again..._

_"Bro, happy birthday." Ruka said giving natsume all the mangas that natsume likes..I think he gave him 2 cases of mangas.._

_"my..my..ahh!! Natsume-kuuun!! happy birthday!!" sumire said ready to big her dearest 'sama' but awww.. Too bad..a certain brunette immediately copied natsume's fire alice and burned sumire's skirt much for sumire's anger and mikan's triumph feeling.._

_"Sakuraaaa!!! What have you done??!!!" sumire screamed like a mad volcano._

_"what?? I just simply burned your skirt that's all.." mikan icily replied._

_"Sakura..You...." sumire controlled herself from saying the "B" word since she fully knew that this burning thing would end up worse..So she simply went back on her seat...still glaring at mikan.._

_The teachers kept discussing boring lessons...4 hours passed and ta-da!! the most awaited subject for all the students have finally came!! Dismissal Time!!!!_

_"Neh..natsu-'chan' how will we celebrate your birthday." Mikan said seductively doing the itsy-bitsy spider on natsume's body which made him really horny...ohh boy..._

_"Natsume...you Baka..control yourself." natsume thought looking at mikan whom intentionally unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on her blouse revealing her lingerie.. Ohh okay..this gf of his is really planning something naughty...._

_A naughty birthday present..._

_''nah..no need to celebrate it..Me and the boys already planned to go to a club for boys later at 8...wanna come ?" Natsume replied emotionlessly.._

_"No thanks for the invite.. But me and anna,nonoko,hotaru,misaki & nobara already planned to have a slumber party later.." Mikan replied stopping to tease natsume which made natsume really sighed in relief.._

_"I never knew natsume hyuga just sighed" mikan giggled standing up on her chair leaving a pissed natsume alone Im their classroom._

_"That Baka....." natsume just simply thought.._

_On the club...._

_Natsume didn't really want to drink coz of course he doesn't want to get drunk ...because there was a saying that if ever the natsume hyuga got drunk..He might transform into a sex god again..._

_But unluckily his companions already were drunk badly which made him really pissed-OFF.. Coz of course he will be responsible for all the stupid vomiting of his companions...ohh what a birthday party..._

_"Oi..birthday boy. why not have some drink....?" a drunked koko said handling him a beer which natsume first hesitated at and then just grab it and drunk it fully..._

_"Natsume!! Don't drink that beer!! Koko added some sex pills [I really don't know if there is such things like that] on that drink" Ruka said but it was too late..natsume fully drank the beer.._

_"I'm going home...Go home by yourself." natsume replied leaving his companions alone._

_When natsume was already heading on his way to his room..He got dizzy and luckily was caught by a certain girl whom he taught was mikan.._

_"mikan...." that was the last word that escaped his mouth then woosh! His eyes simply closed.._

_On the room of mikan...  
"Oi Baka......are you still planning to do 'it' as a birthday present for him??" Hotaru said._

_"Yup..Yup...It's my final decision coz seriously..natsume really was horny for almost 1 year and yet he doesn't get what he wants?? " mikan said fixing her sexy maid outfit with the help of misaki and anna..._

_"just be careful okay??" hotaru said worriedly._

_"..thanks hotaru!!" mikan replied._

_"goodluck with your birthday present mi-chan!!" anna,nonoko,misaki & nobara screamed which made mikan sweatdrop a little.._

_"I hope this gift will satisfy him." she thought not even noticing that she was already in front of natsume's room already...._

_Mikan didn't knock because she ain't the type of girl to knock...she slowly opened the door then the next thing that shock her was....._

_To see natsume nude with a girl also nude beside him..._

_"na-natsume...." Mikan said angrily then clenched her fist really hard that made the girl beside natsume stirred and flip her eyes open.._

_"Mmmm..Mikan" natsume said again._

_"I'm standing in front of you natsume hyuga." she replied which made natsume opened his 2 crimson-eyes ...and that shocked him.[inside] so the girl beside him was not mikan after all...it was...._

_Luna...._

_"You jerk....are you really impatient enough that you already did 'it' with a unknown slut???" mikan said angrily while copying natsume's fire alice.._

_"Mikan....it's not like that....." Natsume replied._

_"Not like that?? ohh please.....don't worry..I'm not even mad at all..I'm very angry right now." she replied lighting up a fireball on her left palm then shot it on Luna's hair.. And with that..Luna's long hair was now completely bald...._

_"Oi..slut...I'm not yet done with you..." mikan said then left the room closing the door with a loud bang..._

_And that ends the relationship of Natsume Hyuga with Mikan sakura..._

_And thanks to that Misunderstanding.._

_End of Flashback.._

I didn't betray you. You didn't let me explain...You just simply walked-out of my room leaving me with a bald-girl" natsume replied icily...

"I'm sorry about that. I guess it's all my fault after all.. coz I even didn't let you explain and I was the main reason why that Luna girl dropped-out of GA" mikan replied.

"The reason why I was naked same goes with her was because she said that I vomited on her dress which made her do nothing but to get her clothes off...she removed mine because she said I vomited on my own outfit too. she was about to go get me some outfit on my cabinet when I suddenly grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly.. And then everything follows. but honestly mikan..nothing really happened. and it was all my fault thinking that she was you.." natsume explained.

_"So he didn't played my feelings huh?? Ugh!! I'm feeling a little guilty from what I've done now..." mikan thought._

"Let me think about it.....but for now. let's be friends okay??" mikan said showing her hand on natsume so that they would have a friendly shake..

"Yeah.. friends" natsume replied grabbing mikan's hand so that they could have a hand-shake..

_--and everything follows......._

~--END OF CHAPTER 2--~

_A/N: So did you like it or hate it?? Please do critcize this work so that the next chapter to be made on 1 Girl Makes All Boys Have World Wars have a awesome soon-to-be ending..:)_

_Lots Of Love,_

_XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX_


	3. The two of them

_Miharu: LoL..I've just updated...haha..:))) Thanks to the reviewers who just did review this "warm-up" story.._

_.loveladybrown._

_*_*_

_Xxdarkness-angelxX_

_Thanks for reviewing minna-san...:D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own GA__**… I just own the stupid story and grammars**_

**ENJOY ^.~**

_**~*~**_

_**The Beat of Love**_

Summary: He was a disguising geek, she was a flirty disguiser. she's mikan and he's natsume...

~*~

As mikan already stood up and jumped down perfectly on the sakura tree, she immediately left without bidding goodbye to natsume hyuga...

Few days pass.......

Mikan and Natsume were great friends right now, natsume removed his fake glasses and turned into a Hottie once again..Mikan also manage to remove those slutty attitude of hers and was now declared in all the divisions as Sweetheart..Not a sex goddess anymore..

Everything really did change after all...

**Mikan's PoV:  
**  
I was really heading to our classroom, demo out of no where I'm now in front of the Sakura Tree instead of our classroom....

"Will I give him a second chance?" mikan asked herself.

'everyone deserves second chances Mikan." A icy voice said behind her.

She turned around and there she saw her bestfriend..

_**Imai Hotaru...  
**_  
**End Of Mikan's POV:  
**  
"ho-hotaru..." were the only words spoken by mikan..

"Baka. You should give him a chance..coz after all OPPORTUNITY KNOCKS ONCE." Hotaru said while opening her arms wide so that mikan could hug her.

"Hotaruuuuuu!!" mikan screamed launching on hotaru while tears falling on her cheeks...

"Baka. Stop crying, you'll give me Baka germs..." Hotaru said

"Mou..hotaru." Mikan said wiping her tears by the hanky hotaru had handed her.

"Go see him later.." Hotaru said and was about to walk away leaving mikan alone when she suddenly remebered..

"ohh..and btw mikan.." hotaru paused.

"hmmm??" mikan asked.

"You owe me ¥15,000 for messing up my uniform and wiping your tears on my hanky." Hotaru said then left fully..

"huh??" mikan asked still puzzled then it registered on her pea brain...

"Mouuuu!!! hotaruuuuu!!" Mikan screamed which made all the birds in the sakura tree shoo away..

"It's now or never.." mikan said to no one not even noticing that a raven-haired lad was standing in front of her...

"Now or never at what??" Natsume said stoicly..

"Natsumeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You shocked me to death!!!!!!" Mikan shouted loudly which made natsume's ears really bleed badly...

" you shut up and just go answer my effin' question??" Natsume replied which made mikan shut her mouth and freeze on the place she's sitting at.

"OHh..that..ano eto you see natsume-kun...uhmm..do you like somebody else already??" Mikan asked which made natsume smirk for the fact that she questioned him such a personal thing...

"HN.." natsume just simply replied sitting beside our embarassed lass..

"is that a yes/no??" mikan asked innocently.

"I do love someone..Though I'm 100% sure that she likes someone else already.." natsume replied..

After natsume's reply on mikan's question..Silenced engulfed their surroundings..It's as if someone just died..Ohh..someone did die..or more like something did die....

It's Mikan's Heart

Mikan's PoV:

"So he does like someone else huh??" Mikan thought trying to control her tears not to fall down on her cheeks by stabbing her chest.

"I think I should go now..or else this thing that happened to me might get worse.." mikan thought again and was about to stand up when all of a sudden natsume grabbed her left wrist and let her sit on his lap..

End of mikan's POV:

"Na-Natsume.." mikan just simply said.

"What about you 'mikan' do you like somebody else??" natsume asked seriously which made mikan really have her eyes almost jump-OFF.[.haha..]

"uhm, yeah. I do 'love' someone, demo I've just heard from him that he loves someone else already." mikan replied while playing with her fingers.

"do you mind telling me who is the unlucky dude??" natsume asked sarcastically..

"Ano....eto...sorry but I can't." Mikan said which made natsume really push her away from his lap.

"Oww..you shouldn't have done that." mikan said massaging her swollen butt..

Natsume just ignored her. he stood up and walked away leaving a hurting mikan sitting on the grass..

Natsume was already a little bit far away from were he had been awhile ago and still, mikan couldn't decide whether to confess already or not..

"I should..I should confess..Before it's to late..." mikan thought and without hesitating she screamed his named loud enough for natsume to hear..

"NATSUMEEEE!! mAttE!!" mikan screamed then stood up and ran full speed just to go say those three words to natsume...

"what do you want polka?" natsume asked.

"You see...The guy I like is..is...is--" mikan couldn't say the word 'you' coz she was really afraid of rejection.

"Just spill it.." natsume just simply said.

"it's you natsume....Even though we broke up already, I still love you.." mikan said bravely.

"HN.." natsume just simply said.

"I'm not forcing you to say anything..I just wanted to tell you what I feel for you for the past 2 years.." mikan replied and was about to walk away when all of a sudden..

"I don't even like you at all...." natsume just replied which made mikan's heart really shatter into pieces..

"Wh-What?? I told y-you..I--" mikan was cut off when all of a sudden natsume crashed his lips against mikan and immediately cut it off..

"You didn't let me finish you Baka, **I don't like you..**_I love you."_ Natsume said which made mikan really smile or more like have a huuge grin..

"Your so cheesy natsume." Mikan said punching his chest playfully.

"So will you be my girl for the_ second time around_??" natsume asked.

"uhm..let's see.....hmm..okay." mikan said reaching natsume's left hand which made them hold each others hands..

"Lets go back, frog-freak will surely be mad at us if we're late on his class." Natsume said.

"H-Hai.." mikan said still grinning due of natsume calling jinno _Frog Freak..._

And so they walk hand in hand with a smile that you could never ever see to other people..

_--Who knew that ex-couples became friends and once again they became couples?  
_

_**~END OF CHAPTER 3~**_

_**Me: Lol..who knew that this story already ended?? haha...so do you want a sequel or not??? sorry for the late update though..T.T**_


End file.
